Bodyguard
by Lexion
Summary: It's night time in the Mist village but Chojuro helps a harmed Mei. What does he do? Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was very late at night in the Mist village. It had been about a year and a half since the war had ended. In the Seven swordsmen mansion Chojuro woke up to get a drink of water but then he felt uneasy and soon went to check. When he got to the entrance he heard a knock and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Chojuro, it's me. Please let me in."

The voice belonged to Mei, the fifth Mizukage but she sounded afraid. Chojuro opened the door and let her into the manor. He had her to sit on one of the couches but he noticed that she looked like she's afraid and that she had been crying.

"Lady Mizukage, what's wrong?"

Mei couldn't look at him.

"I have to get away from him."

"What happened?"

"..."

Chojuro went to her but stopped when she flinched when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He noticed that Mei seemed to be scared of him but he noticed that she had extra make up on her cheek. He left to get a wet cloth when he came back he began to wipe the extra make up off her face then he was in shock to see that there was a bruise on her cheek. Chojuro glared then he slowly grabbed Mei's top and began to pull it down. At first Mei wouldn't let him but he kept going.

He pulled her top all the way down to her waist. Mei was trying not to cry but as for Chojuro he was getting angry when he saw marks of a beating on her back and arms. He was sitting behind her then he brought her to him with his forehead on her back.

"Chojuro I..."

"You're staying here."

Chojuro lifted his head then walked to the doorway.

"Lady Mizukage, just rest for now. When I come back I can work on you."

He left and Mei laid on the couch.

With Chojuro he went to the Mizukage estate. When he got there he saw the man that had beaten Mei and glared at him.

"Hey you!"

The man looked at him.

"Oh, Chojuro good to see you, where's Mei?"

"None of your damn business!"

Chojuro grabbed him by the collar and began to bash his face in. As he was doing so he was yelling at him.

"What did I say what would happen if you harm Lady Mizukage in any way? I said I would kill you!"

"She's just a helpless woman with a perfect body."

"If her body is so perfect why are you leaving marks all over it?!"

"Because I'm a man and she's a woman."

Chojuro stopped and lifted this person into the wall.

"You're an asshole of a man, as for me I'm a man that will protect the woman I love with my life!"

With that Chojuro killed him. He went back to the seven swordsmen mansion but stopped when he saw Mei sleeping. She looked so fragile so he picked her up and carried her to a room. After setting her in bed he turned to leave but felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Chojuro..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore but..."

He looked at her then she continued.

"Will you stay with me?"

Chojuro nodded then went around the bed then climbed in. Mei faced him but blinked when he caressed her cheek. Just the feeling of it made her want to sleep to how relaxing it was. As he rubbed it Mei closed her eyes but brought a hand up to his hand. Chojuro just looked at her then brought her close to him.

Through out the night Mei slept without being afraid but she woke up. She looked at Chojuro but heard what he was mumbling in his sleep.

"I'll kill anyone...who harms Mei."

Mei was rather surprised that he would say that but then she smiled. She carefully came closer to him and kissed him. As long as they have known each other Mei would have been sure that Chojuro was a deep sleeper but guess not because his eyes flashed opened and were looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Um, nothing really."

He didn't buy it but he was tired so then he went fast back to sleep. Mei smiled and went to sleep as well.

"You're a true bodyguard, thank you Chojuro."


	2. Chapter 2

Mei woke up the next morning then she stopped to look around her. She noticed Chojuro wasn't in the bed with her then she lowered her head.

'Am I weak?'

She looked up to see Chojuro's face inches from hers and she jumped back. She didn't even hear him come into the room.

"Chojuro, you scared me."

"Sorry, I just went to get medicine."

Mei just looked at at him. They stayed like that for a while then Mei looked at him in question.

"Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for you to take your top off so I can get the meds on you."

Mei lowered her head. She wasn't sure about this, true he was helping her but she still felt uneasy about him seeing her without clothes on. What's there for him to see, after all it's just her back. Mei was about to but then looked to see that he was still looking at her. She looked at him then Chojuro turned around.

"Sorry."

Mei pulled her top down to her waist then laid on her stomach. Chojuro sat on the bed then began to make the medicine.

"Alright this will sting a little."

Mei smirked but then her face became a look of horror when she felt it on her back. She winced a little here and there but after that she sat up with her back still facing him.

"Lady Mizukage, let's get the bandages around you."

'Wait bandages? He might feel my...'

Chojuro began to bandage her. It wrapped from her hips but when he got to her rib cage Mei grabbed his hand.

"Chojuro, I can do it."

Chojuro can see why so then he let her do the rest. Mei looked at him and saw that he had teasers with a cotton ball.

"Lady Mizukage you have the bruise on your face."

Mei knew she wouldn't hold still for that so she gently laid on her back. Chojuro came closer to her and gently dabbed the cotton ball that had been a little damp from the medicine. Mei winced as Chojuro did this.

"It stings, what's in it?"

"It's a medicine my sister used. It works with everything."

Mei looked at him.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Who is it?"

"Ameyuri. As a kid, I was out on my own but then I fell and Ameyuri found me. She told me not to move but I told her I got bit by a snake so of course I wasn't going to move. She used this stuff and soon taught me how to make it."

"How cute."

Chojuro stood up but then left the room. Mei smiled but her smiled turned to a frown when she remembered something. When they first met Chojuro never said much to her but then she remembered something then looked up at him.

"Chojuro by any chance, was there another time you were by my side when something was wrong with me?"

"Yes there were a few other times. One of them was really shocking."

"What happened?"

"We were at the Icy mountains but then I was looking for you and..."

He closed his eyes but continued.

"You fell into the frozen river. I had to rush you out but when I got to you, you were passed out."

Mei just looked at him then Chojuro came to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mei blinked then Chojuro brought her face to his and kissed her. Mei looked at him with wide eyes then she laid back with him on top.

He began to kiss her neck and Mei shuddered as she closed her eyes.

She soon felt him stop then she looked at him.

"No, I shouldn't be doing this. Your body is still healing."

Mei stared up at him she understood why he stopped then she brought his head down to her and kissed him. Chojuro stood up and headed for the doorway.

"I want you to try something."

"Um sure."

He came back with a blender, a banana, plain soda and vanilla flavoring. He peeled the fruit then stuck it into the blender. He took some vanilla and a cup of ice then blended all of them. After making a cream out of it he added the soda and then handed it to her. Mei accepted the cup and drank it. After that first sip she was surprised to how good it was then she looked at him.

"Mmm this is so good."

Chojuro chuckled then she continued to drink it. After she was done drinking it she looked at Chojuro but for some reason she noticed that he seemed to thinking about something.

"Chojuro?" He looked at her and Mei looked away from him to the floor.

"When did you first look after me, like you did last night?"

He just sat there and slowly blinked.

"When you first got sick and when I was simply a messenger boy."

"That was the first time?"

"Yes it was and when I heard you got sick that day I felt guilty so then I went to you even though I knew I would get in trouble for it but I felt bad if I didn't."

**FLASHBACK**

Chojuro was walking alone though the halls of the Mizukage tower. He was coming back from turning in paperwork then he looked to see Ao coming his way.

"Chojuro you should just go home."

"Is something wrong?"

"Lady Mizukage won't be in the office today, she's not feeling well. The doctor informed us that what she has is very contagious."

"Yes sir."

Chojuro left to go home but when he got outside he stopped to see the Mizukage estate and he did feel bad if he didn't at least check on her. He made sure no one was around to then he ran to her home he soon got to it. He wasn't sure if it was the right one so then he saw an open window and snuck through it. He found himself in a room but ran to Mei's room but being very careful not to be seen by anyone. After a while he found her room and walked right in.

He approached her bed and saw that she was sleeping. He just stood then but then Mei's eyes flashed opened and she was breathing heavy. Chojuro came to her and grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"Cho...please don't...go."

Her voice was gone but he could guess what she was saying so then he looked at her. He saw that she had a cold sweat so then he left to get a wet cloth and returned. He folded the cloth and began to to dab her face to cool her down. He folded it again and gently rubbed her face with it.

As he did so Mei closed her eyes and Chojuro just looked at her. He was wondering if what she had was that serious but then he got an idea. He ran to look outside in a garden r something and soon found one. He saw some onions and got one then he went to Mei and cut it open. He took a piece of it and pressed it to the side of her head.

Mei didn't wake up to the smell so either she knew how to take it or she was a heavy sleeper. Chojuro sat on the side of the bed and soon looked at Mei again.

'Lady Mizukage, from this day on I'll be more than your messenger boy, I'll be your bodyguard.'

He placed his free hand at her cheek and began to caress it. He soon stopped and laid next to her but above the covers. As he laid there he was woken up by something laying on his chest and saw that it was Mei's head. He looked at her and turned to see what time it was. He saw that it was morning but that didn't bother him.

Mei opened her eyes and gently closed them again.

'What a dream, Chojuro came to me and took care of me while I was sick. Man, this is one nice pillow. Wait, pillows don't have heartbeats.'

Mei sat up and looked to see Chojuro looking at her. Mei never seen Chojuro this close to her before without anyone else around.

"So it wasn't a dream."

"What was a dream?"

"You really came and took care of me while I was sick."

"Of course, I would bad if I didn't."

"Thank you."

Chojuro smiled and Mei laid her head back down on his chest.

**Flashback end**

Mei smiled at him then Chojuro took the blender out of the room.

"Chojuro is something wrong?"

"I have to hide the blender before Ameyuri gets back."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that if she ever gets the blender someone outside of the seven swordsmen mansion will not be having hands later."

Mei just stared at him but he looked at her.

"Don't worry this one is new I just had it hidden from her."

Mei nodded then Chojuro left.

Mei laid back down on the bed and went back to sleep smiling at how gently Chojuro was treating her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Mei was with Chojuro, but lately she noticed that she was getting sick for some reason but she didn't tell him so she went to the hospital to get checked.

She sat in the doctor's office then the nurse came back.

"Congratulations."

"What for?"

"You have a baby on the way."

Mei just sat there in shock and the nurse saw that Mei wasn't too happy then she stood up.

"Thank you."

Mei left back to the seven swordsmen manor. When she got inside she saw Ameyuri in the living room. Ameyuri looked up and smirked when she saw Mei coming in.

"Hey there."

"Hey Ameyuri, um is Chojuro around?"

"No he left to do some errands."

"Is it alright if I talk to you then?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Well that's a tough one. What are you going to do?"

"Would you blame me if I get the baby aborted?"

Ameyuri frowned then went to Mei.

"Honestly no but keep in mind the baby had nothing to do with what happened in the first place so it wouldn't be fair."

"So what should I do?"

"Keep the baby. Once it's born then you can either keep it or have it up for adoption."

Mei nodded then looked at Ameyuri.

"Should I tell Chojuro?"

"Do you want to or should I? Knowing Chojuro he's going to find out."

"I don't want to burden him anymore."

"He's already looking after you."

"I can't tell him."

"It's alright since you're stressed out but don't stress too much."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes but I can't promise what will happen if Chojuro finds out."

Mei nodded and they began to work things out about her pregnancy.

7 and a half months later Mei was in bed sleeping. Chojuro walked into the room and went to her. He sat on the bed and smiled at Mei but he looked at her stomach to see that she a had a huge stomach. He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. He frowned a little and moved the blanket to see that Mei was bleeding and he got worried. He gently picked her up and had her rushed to the hospital.

When he got there Ameyuri was there with him. Mei was taken to the operation room then Ameyuri looked at Chojuro who seemed to be trying to stay calm about everything.

"Chojuro I..."

"Why didn't you tell that she was pregnant before?"

"Wait you knew?"

"It didn't take long for me to find out I saw the note the doctor sent for her and I only went to Mei when she was sleeping."

"Oh, she was scared to mention it to you."

Chojuro frowned to that then he sat down. Ameyuri knew Chojuro cared for Mei but she wasn't how much but then something dawned on her.

"Would you really be willing to raise a child that's not even yours?"

"Yes."

"Are you that desperate to become a father?"

"Yes."

"Wow now I see why you're mad."

Chojuro and Ameyuri both saw the doctor coming out of the room. Ameyuri looked at Chojuro who stood up and looked at the man.

"How are they?"

"Lady Mizukage is stable as for the baby it's sleeping."

"Can we see them?"

"Yes."

They went into the room and Chojuro saw a sleeping Mei and the baby was in the crib. Chojuro gently picked the baby up and held it. He smiled when he saw that the baby was a girl and that she had sky blue hair. Chojuro didn't mind then he saw that she had gloves on and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Crystal."

The baby opened her eyes. She had turquoise blue eyes and to Chojuro that was beautiful. He leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead.

Crystal just looked up at him then Chojuro began to rock her.

They soon went home and baby Crystal was in Chojuro's arms most of the time because if she wasn't she would through a huge fit.

The next day Mei had woken up and she saw Ameyuri in the room with her.

"Ameyuri what happened?"

"You gave birth."

Mei sat up in shock.

"Where's the baby?"

Ameyuri pointed and Mei turned around to see Chojuro sleeping with baby Crystal sleeping on his chest. Mei looked at Ameyuri who seemed to know why.

"That baby will not anyone else hold her. She wants to be with Chojuro and that is it."

"But Chojuro's not her father."

"I know."

They both looked to see Chojuro looking at them both.

"Chojuro she only wants you to hold her?"

"I'm guessing."

"But she's not..."

"Lady Mei, I've seen animals give birth but that doesn't make them mothers. Just because she's not of my blood doesn't mean I can't be there for her."

Mei and Ameyuri just stared at him then Chojuro looked at Crystal who had woken up and was looking at him.

"Crystal, do you want to go to Mommy?"

Mei grabbed Crystal but soon learned that Ameyuri wasn't joking when she said that Crystal would throw a fit. Chojuro just simply sat on the bed as Mei fed her daughter. After being fed Crystal was given back to Chojuro and the moment she was in his arms she stopped crying and was sleeping in his arms.

Mei and Ameyuri just looked at him. Chojuro looked at the women wondering why were they glaring at him.

"What's that look for? I didn't do anything."

He looked at Crystal who was a heavy sleeper.

"Well this is going to be nice because now we have a little one."

Ameyuri came to get the baby from him but Crystal opened her eyes and looked at Ameyuri with a look that said,' If you dare take me from him I will throw another fit.'

Chojuro chuckled then he laid on the bed and Crystal went back to sleep. Mei and Ameyuri just looked at each other then they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 3 years since Crystal was born and now she believed that Chojuro was her father. She loved being around him and she loved how Chojuro always made time for her and her mother. She would also play with her aunt, Ameyuri who would babysit her from time to time.

One night it was in the late hours and everyone was sleeping. Crystal woke up because she heard something and left her room. She soon saw her mother coming to her. They stayed quiet but then a man came into the room that they were in. When the man was in the room he smirked.

"My, aren't we a happy family?"

Mei held Crystal in her arms tightly then the man took a step closer but then looked behind him to see an angry Chojuro.

"What?"

Chojuro didn't say anything but slammed his knee into the man's stomach. Chojuro began to bash his face in then stopped.

"You have some nerve coming in this house and messing with my family."

The man didn't dare to say anything then Mei scared in her spot still holding Crystal looked at Chojuro.

"Chojuro...please stop...he's not worth it."

Chojuro looked at her then back at the man. He dragged the man out of the house and went back to his family. He hugged Mei and Crystal tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry that you got scared I promise that I won't leave you alone again."

They went to their room and they all were on the same bed.

A month later Crystal was playing with Ameyuri in the living room.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a cousin?"

"A cousin?"

"Uh-huh you know someone to play with whenever you, Mommy or Daddy aren't around?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

Mei came to them.

"Lunch is ready."

They went to the kitchen and had lunch.

Later to the night time Crystal was sleeping and Ameyuri was in the living room talking to Mei and Chojuro.

"Crystal was asking me if I could give her cousin."

Mei smiled.

"Are you?"

"Oh that's right you two don't know either."

Chojuro blinked.

"Know what?"

"I'm pregnant. The baby is due near Halloween time."

Mei and Chojuro were both in shock then Ameyuri laughed.

"I'm not sure what I'm having so Omoi and I are going to wait until the baby is born."

Mei smiled then Chojuro smiled.

"Well this should be interesting. I wonder if Crystal will find out anytime soon."

Mei looked at him.

"I'm sure she will but since she's so young she'll probably ask why is Ameyuri fat?"

Chojuro choked on his water and Ameyuri closed her eyes.

"I'll forgive her if she does do that."

When Halloween day came Ameyuri was walking through the hallway and Crystal saw her.

"Um Auntie?"

"Yes Crystal?"

"Why did you pee yourself?"

Ameyuri looked down and saw what she was talking about then Mei came into the hallway.

"Is it time?"

"Yep and it hurts."

"Alright."

Soon they arrived to the hospital and Crystal was with her father.

"Daddy what's going on?"

"Aunt Ameyuri is having a baby."

"Really?"

"Yep you're going to have a cousin."

"Can it be a boy?"

"Why a boy?"

"Because you're the only male in the house when we're all together."

"True but I'm okay with it."

After about 20 minutes they were allowed to see the baby. The baby was awake and it was a boy. He looked pretty mean but he looked to see them. Crystal was on the bed then she went to get a better look at the baby. He had blue eyes and black hair. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Hey little brother."

Omoi was about to say something but felt an elbow slam into his rib. They all saw the baby squirm until he got one hand free and reached out to touch Crystal's face. He touched her cheek and Ameyuri smiled.

"So far Akuma seems to like you. I wonder what he'll be like when he's older."

They all looked at the two children looking at each other and smiled.

3 years later.

Akuma was walking around the house and he soon found Crystal laying on the couch taking a nap then he went to her and layed on her.

In another room Mei and Ameyuri were talking and Mei was wondering about something.

"Ameyuri I was wondering when Akuma was first staring to talk how did that go?"

Ameyuri hung her head.

"When he didn't talk that's all I wanted him to do. Then it started no one told me that once he started talking no one warned me that he was going to quick to ask me 500 hundred questions every single day."

Mei looked at her in surprise then Ameyuri lowered her head.

"Akuma is like,'Why is the sky blue Mommy? How come Daddy always have a lollipop Mommy? What part of a noodle of a bowl of ramen Mommy? Why are you crying Mommy?' Then I'm like,' I don't know!"

Mei was on the floor laughing at this point. Then she looked Ameyuri who still was annoyed then asked.

"What happened?"

"I think it's even worse when Crystal is with him but only when he starts talking. Akuma, okay I don't where this came from but he asked at the park, in public in front of everyone there the most embarrassing question."

"What was the question?"

"Where do babies come from."

Mei broke out laughing then looked at her.

"How did that happen?"

"Me and my big mouth. We were near an ice cream stand and Akuma saw a woman holding a baby and asked me."

**FLASHBACK**

Ameyuri was sitting on a bench and Crystal was next to her and Akuma was sitting on her lap. He saw a woman holding her baby in her arms but he saw that she was holding the baby to her chest. He turned to Ameyuri looking innocent at her.

"Mommy can I ask you anything?"

"Yes of course."

"Anything?"

"Yes?"

"What is that baby doing?"

Ameyuri looked and paused.

"Oh, the baby is just getting milk from her."

"Do all babies do that?"

"Yes."

"Did I use to do that?"

"Yes Akuma, you were a baby too and so was Crystal."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Suddenly I don't like where this talk is going."

Crystal smirked.

"Well you did say that we can ask you anything."

Ameyuri looked away.

"That's true."

She looked at Akuma who was still waiting for her to answer.

"Okay Akuma babies come from their mothers stomach."

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really."

Akuma looked at the woman then back at Ameyuri.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get me out?" Oh good lord.

Ameyuri picked him up and set him on the bench then left. Crystal and Akuma watched her leave to the ice cream stand then she came back giving them the ice cream then they left.

**FLASHback END**

Mei looked at her.

"Why'd you give them ice cream?"

"To get them to shut up."

They soon saw the little kids come to them and Crystal looked at her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a little brother?"

"Don't you already have Akuma?"

Akuma looked at Mei.

"I'm tired of being the youngest one."

Ameyuri raised her brow.

"You're 3 I'm sure you can wait at least another year."

He looked at her.

"A year, but Mommy I already waited for 3 years."

Both kids kept pleading then Omoi and Chojuro came into the room and saw their wives looking at them. Omoi blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Ameyuri glared at him.

"Omoi, our bed, now!"

Omoi felt his eyes widen and his mouth in a very thin line. Chojuro snicked but stopped quickly when heard Mei talking to him.

"Same goes for you Chojuro."

Unlike Omoi Chojuro was happy then he simply left.


End file.
